The 6 Day War
What was the 6 Day War? The 6 Day War, also known as the third Arab-Israeli War was a conflict between the Jewish state of Israel and Egypt, Syria, Jordan, Palestine (and later Iraq), who was funded by many Arab Nations, this is very well known for an amazing victory that nobody would have expected. Why did the war happen? The Arab Nations in the Middle East, was and still is very strong about Islamic countries in their area, they didn't want a Jewish State in their area, they wanted a Muslim state, and having a Jewish state to them was a bad thing, so they wanted to take over Israel, mainly for religious reasons, but also geographic reasons, many countries wanted some areas from Israel to ask by sea. Another main point is that there were a lot of other tensions between the nations. Funding The Soviet Union who backed the Arab Nations was funding Jordan, Syria and Egypt, while the United States of America funded Israel who didn't want a war to begin with, but the USSR (Soviet Union) backed the Arab Nations, and the United States of America didn't want to side with the USSR because the tensions they had. The First Day An eastern front was opened on June 5 when Jordan soliders began throwing grenades at West Jerusalem, which did not accept Israel's warning to King Ḥussein to keep Jordan out of the fight, what happened next was a huge crushing Israeli counterattack, Israel was defeating the Arab Nations quite easily. On June 7, Israeli forces drove Jordan's forces out of East Jerusalem and most of the West Bank. The United Nations Ceasefire The UN Security Council called for a cease-fire, which basically means both sides would stop the war and return all lost areas, on June 7 that was immediately accepted by Israel and Jordan, Israel not wanting a war, and Jordan scared of Israel pushing them further back. Egypt accepted the following day (June 8th.) Syria still wanted war and continued to shell villages in northern Israel. Syria Resumes the War On June 9, Israel launched an assault on the fortified Golan Heights which to today is internationally recognized as Syrian territory occupied by Israel, which is another modern day problem in the Middle East, capturing it from Syrian forces after a day of heavy fighting. Syria accepted the cease-fire on June 10. Deaths The Arab countries’ losses in the conflict were awful. Egypt’s casualties numbered more than 11,000, with 6,000 for Jordan and 1,000 for Syria, and Israel had 700 only! The Arab armies also suffered a lot of amount weaponry and equipment. The amazing outcome of the defeat lost a lot of respect for the political parties that fought in this war. Nasser announced his resignation on June 9 but quickly came back to mass demonstrations calling for him to remain in office. Facts In the outcome of the war, Israel was allowed to go through a lot of naval areas, for example Damascus, the Suez Canal and Jordan River. Palestine was fully occupied by Israel after the war. Golan Heights was given to Israel as a puppet, and it is still fought whether Israel should have it. Peace Treaty and Map Territory Category:United States of America Category:Soviet Union Category:Asia